Legends, Chapter 1:  The First One(prt. 1)
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: Protoman's past comes back to haunt him.  In the worst way it can.
1. The First One

Megaman and all associated characters are the property of Capcom. All other characters are mine.

The beginning of my fanfic epic. Protoman must confront his past. And he must either change or die.

****

THE FIRST ONE

2027

She sees him already lying on the leather couch as she walks in. A quick glance sees his overcoat hanging on the rack, a yellow scarf peaking from its collar.

She turns her attention back to her patient as she walks to her chair, sitting down.

Tall. Rigid features, she's guessing late thirties. Black hair, dressed in charcoal-grey slacks and a black sweater. Sunglasses on his face. Completely unmoving.

The rise and fall of his chest is the only indication he's not a corpse.

"Professor Rebecca Lien," he says, catching her attention.

"Yes-"

"Age 27.", he continues, "Five foot eight. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Classified as a mid-level genius at age 6, graduated Oxford with full PhD at 24. Specializes in abnormal behavior, DPD, depression and AI psychosis."

"Yes, I do," she responds, taking out a notepad, "You've read my dossier, Mr..."

"Light."

"Yes, Mr. Light," she says, "You never left your name when you made the appointment. How can I help you?"

He slowly sits up, swinging his legs over the couch as he sits, facing her, expressionless.

"I suffer from a guilt complex and intense psychosis," he says, "I need you to help me."

She nods, writing the information down.

"Alright. You know what your problems are.", she says, "Where did they come from?"

He takes off his glasses. He looks at her.

His eyes are blood red.

"My father. Thomas Xavier Light.", he says, "My full name is Brian Light, Professor. I'm better known as-"

"Protoman..."

The red-plated robotic canine raises his head and barks, grabbing the attention of everyone in the living room. Which at this point consists of Rock and his sister, the good doctor having long ago gone off to sleep.

"It's ten thirty at night," Roll says, slowly standing up, "Is someone there?"

"We don't need a doorbell," Rock responds, patting the dog's head, "We have Rush. I'll go get it."

He climbs out of the couch as the dog climbs on, staring out the window...as thunder loudly cracks.

Rock runs to the door, opening it...and tilts his head, furrowing his brow.

Standing there is a red-haired woman, rain coming down in torrents around her despite the clear skies that were forcasted that night.

A bolt of lightning strikes behind her, the thunder echoing as she silently stares at him, her hair and clothes matted to her as they let a moment pass.

"Anna," he says, "Should I ask-"

"No, Rock.", Anna responds, "I...just want to talk."

He nods, gesturing for her to come in, her knee length grey dress dripping onto the welcome mat and rug as he closes the door, the cloud dispersing behind her.

"My powers have extended into controlling the weather," she says, "I made that...cloud unconsciously. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to..."

She swallows, hard, looking down.

"Christ, Rock...what is happening to me?"

She turns as Roll walks out from the living room, as Rock helps her past the opening hallway.

"Hello, Roll," Anna says, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Don't be silly, Anna," Roll says, handing her a towel, "I'll get you some spare clothes. I have some tea brewing on the stove, unless you want coffee-"

"Tea is fine, Roll," Anna responds, "Thank you."

Roll nods, and walks to her room, down the hallway.

Rock helps her to the living room as she dries out her hair with the towel, wrapping it around her as she involuntarily shivers.

"I thought you were visiting someone around the area."

She turns to Rock, nodding.

"Well?", he asks, "Who was it?"

"My father," she responds, "Dr. Ferris's ex-husband."

"And?"

"He was a complete asshole," she says, shaking her head, "He barely wanted anything to do with me. Just chasing women younger than me, going about his ways."

"Maybe you just misjudged him because of how you were related to him."

"Rock, he tried to hit on me."

She sighs, pressing her back against his chest, closing her eyes as she soaks his clothes with her own.

"Anna," he softly says, smoothing out her hair, "I'm sorry about your father."

"You're lucky to have Dr. Light. He raises you like a son. He's proud of you. Dr. Ferris is having a nervous breakdown trying to understand what I've become."

He nods, shakily wrapping an arm around her...

When she turns about, grabbing his head, pulling him down and softly pressing her lips against his. His eyes go wide, her fingers running through his hair, her eyes closing as she presses firmly against him.

He can feel her nails running down his scalp. Feels her tongue exploring his mouth. Feels her body, her clothes like a thin second skin, pressing against him, going limp against him, sliding against him...

And he breaks the kiss, quickly, gasping for breath as he swallows, hard, looking into her shifting eyes.

"Anna..."

"Rock...I need to feel something...something other than what I feel right now...", she whispers, "You're my closest friend. The only one I can talk to."

"That...um, I've never done that..."

She smiles, her eyes sparkling.

"Pretty good for a first time," she says, leaning up to him to resume the kiss...

When someone clears their throat.

Rock turns as Anna buries her face in his shoulder, seeing the aging, bearded man in pajamas and a robe standing there, leaning on a cane.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Thomas Light says, "But Rush woke me up. Hello, Anna."

"Hello, Professor Light," Anna groans.

"Please, just Thomas. If everything's alright, I'll just turn in. Again. Good night, Rock."

"G'night, Dad."

Rock sighs as Light disappears back into the bedroom at the end of the hall, tightly wrapping his arms around Anna.

He looks down as Rush nuzzles his leg, Anna looking down and smiling. She scratches behind the dog's ear, the dog happily panting and wagging his tail.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Anna says, sliding out of the embrace, "I just wanted to go somewhere, and this place was as good as home."

She turns to Rock, sighing when she sees how badly she's soaked him...and Roll comes out of the hallway, carrying a towel and a set of pajamas. She stops when she sees the condition her brother is in...and quickly puts two and two together.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment," she says, "But it's late. I've got you some of my spare clothes and a towel, Anna. I'll show you where the guest room is."

She takes Anna's arm in a firm grip, pulling her along.

"Stay, boy.", she states, "Both of you."

She walks down the hall with Anna, giving a bemused look to Rock before disappearing through the guest room.

Rock sighs, sitting on the couch, Rush walking over and jumping onto the couch next to him. The dog rolls onto his back, laying his head on his master's lap and looking at him expectantly.

"I envy you," Rock says, scratching the robotic dog's stomach, "Your needs don't go past food, walks, water and belly rubs."

He rests his head on his other hand, and sighs, looking at the blank television screen.

"You could say I've had a bad relationship with my father," Brian says, folding his hands on his chest, lying on the couch, "I blamed him for everything."

"How, exactly?", Rebecca asks, writing down on her palm-held computer.

"When Dr. Light created me," Brian continues, "He made errors. I was the prototype. The first one. My original name was Adam, and I've been under the impression that there was an Eve, but she committed suicide early on because of the...errors."

"What sort of errors?"

He grimaces, closing his eyes.

"Psychosis. Sociopathic behavior. Guilt displacement, bipolar disorder, schizophrenic disorders and tendency towards violence. These were due to imperfections in my CPU personality sub-systems. My mind is simply not as stable as any other android's."

She nods, placing her computer down on the desk.

"Outside of the Lights, have you ever told anyone?"

"I had a family in Russia.", he says, "I was adopted, in a sense. It was a professor over there, his wife, and their son and daughter."

"What's his name? If I can contact the-"

"They're dead, Doctor.", he cuts in, "All of them. Dead."

Roll jumps, and then relaxes, feeling the arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Kenneth...", she sighs, smiling.

She lays her head back, looking at the man with loose blonde hair behind her and the couch.

"Looks like there's been a flood in here.", he says, adjusting his glasses as he gestures to the trail of wet carpet leading into the middle of the living room.

"Anna made her own thunder shower.", she responds, sighing, "She's sleeping in the guest room."

"Oh. Guess that means I'm sharing with you tonight, huh?"

"Yes. Poor you.", she says, pulling him down and lightly pecking him on the lips, "Kenneth, I have a question."

"And I'm more than likely going to have an answer."

She nods, smirking slightly.

"Yes, that would be your function in this family...how well do you know Rock?"

"I'd like to think I know him pretty well."

"What does he say about Anna?"

The former Quickman sighs, walking around the couch and sitting next to her, folding his hands in together as he leans forward.

"He's worried about her," he says, "Hell, _I'm_ worried about her. We both went through our...changes...several months before she did, but neither of us have had the types of changes she has had. And...look, I don't want to say this, but Dr. Ferris is among the worst role models Anna can have. She's a complete social outcast and very unstable, and this could affect how Anna's personality and powers evolve."

"So...what are you saying?"

"I'm not _saying_ anything. I don't know what to do, and every scenario I think of is too extreme. We could deactivate her, or go through legal means to have her transferred over to Thomas's custody, but none of those things would help and they'd make her even more unstable, most likely."

She nods, placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning against him.

"So we're screwed, aren't we?"

"I...don't know. I don't know how powerful she'll become, but it's hard to argue that she's one of the most powerful people on Earth."

He smiles, slightly.

"And, to answer that other question...yes, Rock _does_ find her attractive."

"I think my problems come from an inferiority complex.", Brian continues, "I never was particularly attached to Dr. Light. But maybe-"

"Maybe you're jealous that all his attention goes towards your brother and sister?", Rebecca asks.

He nods.

"It is very possible.", she says, "How long have you known about your siblings?"

"I first learned of them after Rock's first foray as Megaman.", he responds, "It was hard to not hear about it, and I recognized Rock's face as being similar to my own. Similar model and DNA type. So I did some research and found that Light made another pair of androids."

She nods...and sighs as the clock rings.

"Our session's over, Brian.", she says, "Will you keep to wednesday's appointment?"

He nods, sitting up.

"Thank you for your time, Doctor.", he says, and walks out.

Anna sighs, content, wrapping the covers around her as she closes her eyes.

A comfortable bed, friends here to comfort her...and a dog laying across her legs. The kind of nights she wished she had more of.

Wherever Rock went, his dog was sure to go. And, of course, considering he snuck into the guest room to talk with her for a bit longer, Rush was sure to follow. Too bad the dog decided to stay to keep her company after he left for his own room, but the two were just too cute together for him to protest.

And, considering the lost circulation in her legs, she's going to have to get him back for that, tomorrow.

Laguardia Airport, Long Island.

The duffle bag scrapes against the floor as the platinum-haired young man hauls it along to the customs area.

"Excuse me, sir," the officer there says, "Could you put that through the X-Ray machine?"

The stranger looks up, silently nodding, and places it on the machine as he walks through the stand-alone scanner.

"Name?"

"Niccolai Melitt," the man says with a thick russian accent, "I am here on personal business."

He grabs the duffle the moment it goes through, tossing it over his shoulder, grabbing his passport, and walking to the airport exit.

Fifteen years...fifteen long, pained years.

He's finally found him, after all this time.

And finally, his brother's death can put the souls of the family to rest.

Sunlight breaks through the windows, waking Rock with a groan as he rolls over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow.

And yelling out as Rush jumps onto his back.

"He started scratching the door the moment the sun came up," Anna says, standing in the doorway, arms folded, "That was Three. Hours. Ago."

"Good morning, Anna," he groans, as Rush begins drooling on the back of his head, "Down boy."

Rush jumps off the bed, panting expectantly, tail wagging back and forth in a blurr.

Rock sits up, swinging his legs over the bed as he grabs his shirt from the floor, swinging it back on and buttoning it.

"I can guess what you want," he says, in a childish, playful tone, "Does Rushie want a walkie?"

The dog nods, rearing back on his hind legs.

"Rushie want a walkie?"

Anna rolls her eyes, smiling as the dog backs up, trembling exitedly.

"You want a _waaaalkie?_"

And the dog starts barking, running around Rock as he stands up, walking barefoot to the door as he grabs the lead.

"Want to come along?", he asks Anna. The female android sighs, shrugging.

"I'll be along in a moment."

She steps out of the way, looking to the three people sitting around the table in the living/dining room, meeting Roll's eyes and seeing a mischevous smirk.

Roll looks to her watch as Rock tries to get Rush to sit still to attach the lead to the collar.

"Three....two...."

_Click_. The lead goes through the metal loop, Rush bolting up onto all fours.

"One."

And Rush takes off towards the door, a shocked expression the last thing they see of Rock's face as he's pulled clean off his feet by the dog and through the front door, screaming.

Kenneth chuckles, covering his mouth, as Dr. Light calmly sips his morning tea.

"Dad," Roll says, raising an eyebrow, "When did you _double_ Rush's strength?"

"Last night," the professor responds, with a slight smile, "He's my first dog, to."

"You never had pets?", Kenneth asks, cracking a piece of toast in two.

"I had a pair of hamsters," Light responds as Anna walks over, "After they mated, the female hamster bit off the male's head. And when I shook the cage later on, the female ate her young. Father wouldn't let me have pets after that."

He sips his tea, looking over the paper, the other three looking at him with open mouths and blank faces, broken only by yelling from outside.

"_Heel!_", Rock screams, "_Rush, heel! HEEL MEANS STOP!!!!!_"

"Anna, could you?"

"I'm on it, Professor," she responds, and runs outside.

Hiding in plain sight.

Niccolai figured it out, finding the abandoned warehouse outside of Buffalo where he knows the old man is, waiting and plotting for his next move.

"Wiley!", he yells, standing atop a plateau overlooking the base, "Come out! I know you are here!"

Rock grinds behind him under a metal foot, as Niccolai drops his duffle, opening it, turning to see three armored men standing behind him.

One in crimson and yellow armor. Metalman.

Another, tall, in dark blue and black armor. Hardman.

And the last, their leader, in ebon armor, with earguards like horns and a malicious smile.

Bass.

"Stop yelling.", Bass says, "If you don't, I'll have to rip out your larynx. And I prefer my victims to scream when they die."

He turns to the crimson android on his left.

"Metalman, subdue him."

"_With pleasure._"

Metalman begins walking towards Niccolai, sharpened metal discs appearing in his hands...

And Niccolai pulls out a silver-colored, rubber gripped pump-barreled rifle from his duffle.

With a pull of the trigger, the barrels retreat, green energy gathering for a millisecond in the barrels before firing out and sheering off Metalman's left arm, sending it flying several feet behind him.

Metalman shakes, looking at the melted joint...and screams, gripping it, collapsing to his knees.

"_My arm! He...he SHOT OFF MY ARM!_"

Bass gives off a besmused smile, raising an eyebrow as Hardman rushes forward, Metalman screaming curses and death threats as Niccolai raises the rifle again, dropping it down and blasting one of the giant's kneecaps.

Hardman screams as Niccolai drops the rifle, reaching into the bag and taking out a bulb-barreled pistol, cocking it and firing once.

The projectile shatters on Hardman's armor, turning into a web of electricity, Hardman screaming as his systems short out and he collapses, limp, onto the ground.

"_JESUS H. CHRIST, HE SHOT OFF MY FREAKIN' ARM!_"

Niccolai aims the pistol at Bass's head, squatting down and picking up his rifle as he walks over to the ebon-clad, undisturbed android, holding the rifle in his free hand.

"Metalman. Considering his construction, shots to the joints make him easy to take out with high-powered weaponry," he says, "Hardman, due to resillient construction, requires special weaponry. And so do you. I've devised ways to neutralize each and every one of you androids. Either temporarily, or permanently-"

"_MY GODDAMN ARM'S GON-_"

Niccolai swings the pistol, firing and shorting out Metalman, then pointing it back at Bass.

"Thank you," Bass says, "He was getting annoying. You were saying?"

"I want an audience with Dr. Wiley. I wish to speak with him."

"Ah...well, we'll consider it."

"Bring me to him. _Now._"

"Of course. Heatman?"

Niccolai turns, aiming the gun at the android that should be behind him...and he sees no one. And curses himself as he feel the dull thud of Bass's fist slamming into the back of his skull...

_The platinum-blonde boy laughs as he effortlessly carries him on his shoulder, tinted red sunglasses making his eyes look almost normal._

It is late. The sun is almost set, several stars beginning to blink in on the clear Russian skies, people waving to him as they head towards their home.

He has a good life.

He has a family. He has friends in that family. He has a woman he loves and will soon marry. Tonight he will ask her, having delayed their homecoming to pick up the ring he ordered.

He has happiness and stability, and despite some problems her father has had as of late, there is nothing to mar the bliss he feels towards his life.

He has a good life.

They walk in front of the two story house, walking up to the porch as he sees her standing in the window, the dark blonde haired, beautiful woman, many years elder to her platinum haired brother, smiling sadly to them both.

The pendant she has always worn, a green sapphire crystal embedded in a necklace, is glowing, faintly, pulsing with light.

He mouths a question, walking to the house...

And the house explodes in white fire.

The shockwave knocks him off his feet, sending the boy falling onto the grass, unmoving but trembling.

He looks to the child, quickly checking for a pulse, assuring himself that his adopted brother is unhurt.

And runs to the house, screaming his lover's name...

Brian awakens with a start, snapping his eyes open.

He sits up, slowly, breathing steadily, closing his eyes as he grits his teeth.

Whenever he closes his eyes, he sees that moment replayed. So he hasn't slept for two weeks, but found that even he couldn't resist his own needs.

He says nothing, crossing his legs, closing his eyes as he begins his meditation, and ends it the moment his video phone begins to ring.

He taps the receive button, the screen flashing on...and showing Dr. Lien.

"_Brian?_", she asks, "_Did I wake you?_"

"No."

"_Good. Um...I have an opening this afternoon at four. Would you like to come in?_"

"No. I have other business."

"_Oh...Brian, is something wrong? You look...well, you look disturbed._"

"I _am_ disturbed, Doctor. That is why I am in therapy."

He clicks a red button on the phone, the connection ending as he climbs off the bed.

Rush quietly chews on a metallic grey dog bone as Anna watches, sitting on the couch in the Light's living room, having changed into her dried clothes from yesterday.

She sighs, watching the dog as he chews around the unbreakable metal, looking about with suspicious eyes to make sure no one is trying to steal his treasure.

She chuckles, waving her hand, Rush yelping as the carpet begins to rise and fall like a wavepool, tossing him up and down.

Anna makes a cutting motion, the floor stabilizing, the dog looking about, and then turning back to chewing his bone.

And the doorbell rings, Rush bolting onto the other couch and barking.

She climbs off the couch, walking to the door as Roll walks out of her room, opening the door...and her smile quickly disappears as she sees the greying-brown haired, fidgeting middle-aged woman waiting there.

"Hi, Mom."

He spends his days on rooftops, in his overcoat with his armor underneath, observing the city through his sunglasses as the people move about.

When he sees a crime, he acts, ending the threat to the innocent with speed and power, responding to violence with violence of his own, usually breaking hands, noses, sometimes legs.

Only breaking those on the people who deserve to be broken. He has yet to inflict a permanent injury on them other than instilling the fear of a vengeful God.

That is usually enough.

He wonders why he entered therapy. He usually felt his problems were his own fault. He deserved to suffer from them...but maybe not anymore. Maybe he yearns for a life like his siblings live, where they have people to tell their problems to, people who support them.

Maybe he wants a family, again.

Maybe he just wants to be normal.

And he falls asleep with these thoughts, basking in the morning sun.

A dull pain in the back of his head is the main thing on his mind as Niccolai stirs back into consciousness, feeling a warm relief smoothing away the pain as someone applies an ointment to where Bass struck him.

"Are you hurt?", an exotic, beautiful woman's voice says, Niccolai opening his eyes and seeing a face that matches the voice in every way.

Perhaps his height, maybe shorter, with curling black hair going down past her shoulders, gold-green eyes watching him. She smiles, warmly, brushing away the hair that has fallen in front of his eyes.

"I...have felt better.", he says, looking down, seeing that he's not shackled down as he expected to be, "Where am I?"

"The Professor told me to tend to your wound after Bass brought you in," she says, "My name is Melina. I am one of his personal attendants."

He sits up, his body aching as Melina watches him with a concerned expression, fighting down the urge to push him back down.

"Does Wiley wish to see me?"

"He was curious on why and how you found this place," she says, "I can take you to him. You will need help walking."

"I...will be fine," he responds, climbing off the table, "Just let me-"

He falters the moment his feet touch the ground, Melina rushing to his side and helping him stand.

"Hm...perhaps you are right," he says with a slight smile, "Take me to him."

She nods, and helps him out.

The hallways are dimly lit, which makes sense to him. Androids have keener senses that humans, and no doubt Dr. Wiley has learned to compensate.

Crimson-armored Walker-class warbots pass them by, paying them no heed, walking as one mind through the halls. Occasionally, the more sentient androids would pass them, watching Melina helping the human, and chuckle. Which would stop once she gives them a single look.

Finally, after what seems like hours, they reach one of the main labs, blocked by two metal doors that stretch up at least ten feet.

"Professor," she says, "I have the stranger."

"_Good, Melina. Bring him in._", the german-accented voice says from the speakers.

The doors slide open, Melina helping him in.

He sees Metalman deactivated, lying on a table similar to where he was, machines welding his arm back on. A massive, ten foot tall android with huge red arms is waiting beside him, looking at Niccolai with beady red eyes.

And standing by a control console is a stout, lab-coated man, with white, receding hair and an unkept mustache.

"Ah...so, you finally are up," Allen Wiley says, "Melina, can he stand?"

"Barely."

"Very well, keep with us," he says, "Bass tends to be overzealous."

Wiley walks over to the duffle sitting by the control console, folding his arms as he looks over Niccolai.

"You realize, of course, that I don't appreciate my solitude being invaded," he says, "It is one thing to find where I am. Another to disable _two_ of my androids. And it is an entirely other thing to claim to be able to disable each and every one of my androids, when even _Megaman_ has yet to accomplish that."

Niccolai chuckles, gripping the back of his head.

"And what do you find amusing?", Wiley asks.

"Gutsman. First generational model," Niccolai says, "Metahuman strength, average speed. Bomb blast to center mass, using X72-model modified plastique launcher."

Wiley rumages through the duffle bag, taking out a large barreled hand cannon.

He points it at Gutsman, and fires. The blob of green-yellow explosives detonates on impact. Where normal explosives would barely phase the android, this shatters him, sending parts flying in all directions.

"The explosives are smart bombs," Niccolai explains, "They seek out fractal points in armors, directed by nanomachine-mounted sensors which track to the microscopic degree. When the target is found, it shapes the charge to send the force through the crack and directly to the generator, shattering the robot."

"Hm. I will have to repair him tonight.", Wiley says, turning back to Niccolai, "You have my attention. What do you want?"

"I want your help. I want to kill an android."

"You came close."

"A _specific_ android."

"Wouldn't happen to be tall, with blue carbon-rubber armor and a helmet now, would he?"

Niccolai chuckles, smiling darkly.

"No. Megaman is still your target, and I would not intrude.", he growls, "There is another. I have already conceived a beautiful way of destroying him. I want to see him suffer. I want to see him scream. I want to have the pain and realization etched into his face when I sever the head from his body and mount it on a pole. Can you help me?"

"You sound disturbed. I like you already. And who, praytell, do you wish to kill?"

Niccolai snarls, narrowing his eyes as he feels Melina's hand around his arm trembling, her bones chilling from the sheer, palpable hatred.

"Protoman."

Anna simply watches as her mother talks with Professor Light, not even bothering to listen as she stands in the hallway, unnoticed by them both.

Her mother looks even more haggard than usual, like she's just suffered yet another nervous breakdown.

No doubt prompted by her sudden disappearance.

A reassuring hand finds its way to her shoulder, Anna turning to see Rock standing there, smiling warmly.

"Are you alright?", he asks, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Is Rush dragging us along?"

"No. Kenneth's in the workshop making him...manageable.", he responds with a chuckle, "So, up for a walk around the neighborhood? Knowing these two, they'll still be talking by the time we get back."

Anna sighs, nodding.

"Let's go," she says, and practically drags him out.

A yell awakens Brian, the low angle of the sun telling him he's overslept.

He quickly rises, hearing a familiar woman's voice, leaping down from his perch onto the lower rooftops...and sees Professor Lien struggling with a suit-dressed, respectable-looking man.

"_Robert, for the last time-let go!_", he hears her yell, the man's hands clasping her wrists.

"_Becky, would you shut up and listen for a moment! I am getting sick-and-tired of that holier-than-thou crap!_"

Domestic dispute? Robert...ah. Robert Kalgick. Peer in the psychology fields who has also been linked professionally and romantically to Lien.

He watches, unseen by both of them, as they argue at the doorstep to her apartment, Robert finally pushing her back against the brick and forcing a kiss, Lien trying to push the obviously stronger man away with no avail.

Which is when he acts.

He drops from the roof, effortlessly taking the seven story drop in stride, landing right behind Robert and grabbing his collar.

And tossing him with one hand across the thankfully empty street, the professor rolling and landing in the middle of some freshly put-out garbage bags.

He turns from Rebecca to the professor, leaping across the street and landing in front of him as he tries to climb to his feet.

"Let me explain the Prime Rule," Brian says, "An android shall not kill a human being. If an android violates the Prime Rule, he will either deactivate, or go completely insane."

He grabs Robert's collar with both hands, lifting him back to his feet.

"Well, I'm _certifiable._"

The professor swallows, his breath rattling in his throat...and Brian turns as he hears heels clicking, Rebecca having crossed the street between them.

"Brian...put him down," she says, "Please."

He groans, releasing him, letting Robert back against the wall.

"Leave now," he says, "And you don't visit the hospital."

Robert quickly nods, stuttering out something before running away.

He slides off his helmet, turning...and snaps his head to the side as she sharply slaps him.

"What the Hell are you _doing_ here?!", she demands, "Are you _following_ me?"

"No. I was on a normal patrol. I just ended up here."

"Well...you shouldn't have involved yourself! Robert and I were just having...an argument. He was trying to force an issue."

"Looked like he was trying to force more than that."

She balls her fists, gritting her teeth as he slides his helmet back on.

"This was a _personal matter!_", she snaps, "This wasn't your business!"

He nods, sighing.

"I'll see you Wednesday, then.", he says, and leaps to the nearest roof, four stories tall, and leaps away, leaving her there to walk back to her building.

Among his better memories, Rock remembers the lake near the town they live in. A small lake, no more than 4 miles across. No big fish, no real adventures waiting in its depths.

But simply a stretch of crystal blue waters, where he could just sit and stare, let his thoughts wander.

It took them a few minutes to reach it, and no doubt Dr. Light knows where they'd be.

But...he just wanted a few minutes alone.

Him and the red-haired woman sitting on the grass beside him.

"Feeling better?", he asks.

Anna sighs, shrugging.

"I...I don't know," she says, "How do you cope?"

"With what?"

"Getting your powers. You were really one of the first. It must have been scary."

"A...little. Being able to peak in on someone's thoughts it a pretty new experience...but I learned fast. I'm not that powerful. Not when compared to some of the others."

"Not when compared to me. I know," she says, shaking her head, "I know you've probably heard this before...but I'm scared."

He nods, sliding an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she visibly relaxes against him.

"It's...I know she tries.", she says, "I know that Mom cares, and Dr. Light cares, and you care...but I...I've had nightmares."

"About what?", he asks, already knowing the answer.

"About my powers going beserk. About leveling your home, killing everyone without meaning it...Rock, I have more power than everyone else _combined_...how long can I even contain it? I can't even control it, Rock..."

He places his finger on her lips, laying her down on the grass, lying next to her.

"Sh...Anna, we are here to help. No matter what.", he says, "I _can_ help, Anna. I'm always here when you need me."

"I know," she says, smiling, "But you shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"You're the person everyone turns to when the shit hits the fan. I...Rock, you shouldn't give me all your time. I'm just not worth it."

The pinks and reds of the setting sun reflect off the water as he sighs, wrapping a hand around one of hers, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"I think you are," he says, barely above a whisper, leaning in close to her, "And any time I have...I intend to share with you..."

He leans in close to her, Anna closing her eyes as their lips inch towards each other...and a light shines on them, catching his attention as he looks up...and sees Kenneth standing there, holding a flashlight at them.

"Oh...sorry," he says, shutting it off, "Just in case the search went into nighttime...um, Dr Light sent me."

"I can see that," Rock groans, Anna holding her head as she sits up, "Alright, Ken. What does he want?"

"You and Anna back at the ranch. _Pronto._"

Rebecca sighs, leaning against the door to her apartment as she twists the key in. As much as she hated him interfering, Brian was somewhat right. Robert was being a jerk, but she knew he wasn't going to do anything extreme...she hoped.

Ironic. The therapist has to have a screwed up personal life.

She opens her door, closing her eyes as she shuts hit behind her, lying against the door as she reaches for the light switch...

And a black, armored hand flicks the switch for her.

She turns...and stares, listlessly, into icy blue eyes with an aura of darkness around them. She tries to step back, pressing herself against the wall, making out more of the intruder. Clad head to toe in ebon-black armor with streaks of blood red and gold at the joints and flared shoulders. And vents curving around the helmet, giving the man the appearance of horns.

"Hello," he says, in a playful, seductively sinister voice, "My name is Bass. And I believe you know someone I want to kill."

"About ten minutes ago, a bank in downtown Chicago was robbed," Light says, not waiting for Rock to sit down as he and Anna enter the living room, Kenneth, Roll, and Rush waiting there, "We've been asked to investigate."

"W-wait...a bank robbery?", Rock asks, "Isn't that police jurisdiction?"

"Oh, yes. Normally," Light responds, taking a remote, pointing it to the television, "If it were a normal robbery."

The screen flickers on, showing the interior of a large, bustling bank. And the doors shatter, three walker-class warbots marching in, followed by...

"Elecman and Metalman.", Rock mutters, "Great. Why would Wiley want to rob a bank?"

"I'm at a loss, myself.", Kenneth says, "He was psychotic, but not stupid. It's easier to hack bank accounts if you need funds. Robbing banks are a waste of time."

Anna sits down on the couch as Rock nods, folding his arms.

"Alright. Are they still there?"

"Yes. From what I understand, they've sent out the hostages and are waiting inside the building."

Kenneth slaps his knees, standing.

"I'll get my suit ready and we'll be good to go."

"Got it. I'll get in armor. Anything we should look out for?"

Light shakes his head as Kenneth walks out, walking into one of the side rooms.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. No odd energy wavelengths or shieldings."

Rock nods, sighing, rubbing the bridge of his nose before walking out. Roll gets up, walking out, Rush lying down at Anna's feet.

"Aria went home," Light says, "She want you to return when you can."

"I know, I know...how is she?"

"She was worried sick. But she realizes that this is probably the best place to go when you're troubled. You're welcome here any time."

She nods, sighing, Light gripping her shoulder before walking through the same side door.

Electricity dances on the android's fingers as he watches Metalman pacing, muttering and cursing.

"Keep quiet, kid," Elecman says, "It'll be up soon enough..."

_Fwash._

"Transporter sound. He's here."

_Snak-hizz._

"Yes. That's Megaman."

_Shrack! Foom._

"One walker down."

_Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Shrat-shrat! Shrack! Foom!_

"Two walkers."

_Shrat! Ffffff-Choom! Foom!_

"And...that's all of them," Elecman says, standing up from the slightly burned swivel chair.

The doors to the bank open, the blue-armored android walking through, his right arm cannon still smoking.

"About damned time," he says, "Welcome, cousin. Metalman?"

A blade forms in Metalman's hand, the android bringing it back and charging...

And a well-timed shot from Megaman's plasma cannon blows off his arm.

Metalman stops, looks at the melted stump...and collapses to his knees, screaming and crying and falling to the floor.

"Second time this week," Elecman mutters, "Alright, that was impressive."

Megaman points the gun at Elecman, the barrel lighting up.

"Why is Wiley robbing a bank?", Rock demands.

"Beats me. He wanted us to keep you busy."

His hands come alive with electricity, his eyes glowing bright yellow.

"Far be it from me to disappoint ol'Dad."

A blurr passes by him...and he collapses, unconscious, to the ground, a pronounced dent in his helmet.

The blurr turns into Quickman, clad in his red and yellow armor, massaging his fist.

"I forgot how thick-headed he was."

"Don't we all," Rock responds, powering down his cannon...and both Elecman and Metalman disappear in bursts of light.

"Self-activated teleporters," Quickman says, "Well, that's done. Back to home we go."

He taps his belt and disappears in a burst of light.

Rock sighs, tapping his helmet, and disappears into a beam of blue.

It's nearly midnight as Protoman walks up the stairs to his apartment door, looking around him as his hangs over his armor.

_Hm...something not right..._

He's still thinking about his incident with Doctor Lien.

He shouldn't. He acted out of instinct. He was there.

Nothing to worry about.

He opens the door, walking in...

And sees Rebecca standing at the middle of his apartment, trembling...

And right behind her is...

"Bass!"

He throws off his coat as he changes his right hand into a cannon, his shield folding out of his left arm.

Bass smiles, gripping her hair with his left hand, a gleaming white blade thrusting from his right glove.

"Tsk tsk, Adam," the ebon android says, blood trickling down from her chin as he scrapes the blade along, "We wouldn't want to be violent in front of the lady now, would we?"

Her eyes are wide and trembling, her hands clenching and unclenching as Brian looks from her to Bass to her again.

"Let her go, Bass," he growls, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Does she, hm? Adam, you know me better than that. When has anyone's role in your lives..."

He yanks her hair, making her scream.

"...ever prevented me from killing them?"

He smiles, darkly.

"Telling your problems to a therapist, hm?", he continues, "Let me enlighten you, Protoman. Your problems have just gotten far, _faaaaar_ more...how do I say it? Direct."

He turns at the sound of scraping metal, seeing a blue-skinned android with red eyes and covering in black armor.

_Shadowman._

The sword slices his shield in two, a thrusted heel slamming into his stomach, spiked soles ripping armor and flesh and scraping the endoskeleton underneath, sending him reeling back.

The android ninja flips forward, leaping off into a kick and snapping Protoman's head to the side, sending him further back as another sword swipe cuts deep into his side.

He looks up as Shadowman flips back...only in time to see Bass's arm cannon charging.

Robert Kalgick walks down the street from his station wagon, holding a set of flowers in one hand and his cell-phone in the other.

"C'mon, Becky...", he says to himself, "It says you're up there but you're not answering...."

He looks up at the unfamiliar apartment building...

Just in time to watch part of the wall explode in a display of dazzling electromagnetic light, sending a figure hurtling through the air and slamming into the street. A car wails its horn as the man rises, slamming into him and sending him rolling to a stop right in front of Robert.

The man groans, rising to his knees as an eye drops out of its socket, hanging loosely, dripping blue-black fluid on the street.

His red and white armor are in tatters, much of his skin cut and ripped, his helmet shattered and shards digging into his scalp.

Robert looks up, at the building...and sees a man in black armor holding Rebecca by the hair.

"I'd kill you now, out of mercy," he yells, "But I've never been very merciful. Besides, Father wants someone else to have the honor. Well, goodbye, Adam, Brian, whatever you call yourself. I'm sure you'll know where to find us."

He and Rebecca disappear in a beam of black light, Robert stepping back, shaking.

The wounded man rises, black blood already staining all his clothes, his eyes bloodshot and glowing red.

He raises his right armcannon up, resting it under his chin...and it explodes, shattering, the man yelling out in pain before collapsing to the ground.

_Oh geez Becky...what the Hell is happening here...!?_

A delicate hand grabs his shoulder. He turns, seeing a short woman with sandy-blonde hair.

"Do you want to help your friend?", she asks, in a thick russian accent.

"I-I-...ye...yes."

"Good. Then I hope you have a car."

"I...I do. Who are you? What's happening here?"

The woman bends down, putting the near-dead man's arm over her shoulder and picking him up.

"My name is Katrina Cossack," she says, "And we have to get him to a lab I keep nearby, or he's going to die. Now let us get going."

Robert nods, swallowing hard down his throat, and leads them to his waiting car.


	2. Rebirth

Robert fights back the urge to vomit as Katrina works on the android, sheering away damaged flesh and tossing it to the floor. The android spasms, gurgling...until she reaches inside his chest, pressing a button and making him slump back, unmoving.

"Emergency failsafe," she says, "This will give us the time we need to repair him."

He sits down, looking away as Katrina eases the eye back into place, removing the shards of red metal from the scalp.

"Why were you in the area?"

"I...um...my girlfriend...well, Rebecca...I was being an asshole earlier today...and I wanted to apologize."

"So you tracked her cell phone, I see. Not too hard to do," she says as she welds off the shattered right arm, "Bass used her as bait for him."

"Bass...? As in..."

"Yep. Wiley's prodigal son," she responds, tossing aside the arm, and then levels a gaze at him, "As in Dr. Wiley."

"Why? What did he want with-"

"Recognize the body?", she asks, lifting up the android's limp head, "I don't know why Allen turned his attention to Protoman, but..."

She clears away the skin and clothing from the chest area, folding her hands.

"Time to get to work.", she says, and walks over to a tool-layered bench behind her.

Rebecca turns as the door to the barely-lit, bare room opens, the black-haired woman walking through.

"Professor Lien?", she asks, "My name is Melina. Professor Wiley asked me to see to your needs."

"Needs?", Rebecca asks, "I _need_ to get out of here! Where am I?"

"The Professor's retreat outside of Buffalo, New York," Melina responds, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. They're not telling even me what the plan is, this time."

"Plan?"

"The Professor always has a plan when he sends Bass to do something," she responds, shuddering involuntarily, "Forgive me, Doctor Lien. It has just been...odd, around here, for the past day. I will be outside. Call me if you need anything."

She backs out of the room, closing the door, leaving Rebecca to sit against the wall in the darkness.

Rush faithfully follows Rock around the house, the young android peaking in every door he walks by as he walks down the hall, Roll watching him from the couch, the monitor muted, playing news of a car accident in Manhattan.

"Hate to break it to you, but Anna went home," she says, "Professor Ferris insisted."

"I know that, Roll," he responds, peaking in his bedroom, "I can't find Dad."

"He said he had an errand."

"Roll, this is Dad we're talking about," he responds with open hands, "He isn't exactly high maintanence."

"He must have something to do," she says, lying back on the couch, "Calm down, Rock. There's a logical explanation for everything."

He smirks, shaking his head.

"You even _sound_ like Kenneth. You two are serious."

He walks into his room before she can respond. She chuckles, arching her head back to look at the report...when she sees a description of the missing accident victim. A description and a face. Which she instantly recognizes.

"_ROCK!_", she screams as she freezes the image of Protoman's face, jumping off the couch, "_GET IN HERE!_"

Katrina swears, loudly, in russian as she holds the screwdriver in her mouth, coolant spraying from a severed tube on his left arm.

What was Protoman is now a barely recognizable endoskeleton of blue-marred and dented metal, his eyes vacant white, the lights running around his head, chest, and limbs a dull yellow.

"Get me a clamp, _now!_", she yells, "If we don't close this off his generator will fuse!"

Robert nods, looking over the tools and handing a odd-looking pair of plyers.

She clamps off the tube, wiping the coolant on her forehead as she welds on plates on his torso.

"The channel directors aren't holding!", she yells, "The HO conduits are blocking each other off!"

"What the hell does that mean?!", Robert demands.

"It means the signal's being mixed," she says, "If we don't fix it, he'll-"

The android endoskeleton shudders, the vacant eyes glowing bright red.

"...activate."

Protoman spasms, eyes flashing bright red, clenching his skeletal fists...and he screams, in a unrecognizable, monotone voice.

The restraits holding the wrists shatter, the hands lashing out, Robert ducking as the android's left hand bolts out, clamping around Katrina's throat...and she holds it, prying it off with inhuman strength.

"Damn you...stay down..."

"Protoman, deact."

The android goes limp, eyes fading back to white as it slumps down onto the operating table.

Katrina stares down at the body, the only sounds her heavy breathing and the clicking of a cane against the wooden floor. She looks up, smiling.

"You came. Why?"

Thomas Light smiles, adjusting his glasses.

"No father ever wants to see his child die," he responds, "How is he?"

"Bad. I can't make the enhancements. I can't repair him. Can you?"

Light takes off his brown overcoat, laying it on the table as he undoes his vest.

"I designed him and built him," he responds, rolling up his sleaves, "He blames me for everything that's gone wrong. Putting him back together is the least I can do to make amends."

He walks over to the table, and they get to work.

_The woman turns, dark blonde hair swirling about her face as she laughs, watching him run from the snowball-throwing children, her giggles giving off small whisps of condensed vapor._

She places her gloved hands over her mouth, watching with a mix of amusement and embarrassment as Niccolai's snowball nails him in the back of the head, throwing off his sunglasses and sending him to the ground.

"Niccolai!", she admonishes, "That was not a nice thing to do!"

"Sorry, Atena," the boy responds, looking down, "Is Mr. Light alright?"

"I'll see to that. Go and play with the others."

The boy nods, running off to the other children.

She goes down to her knees as he rubs the back of his head, his wild black hair soaked from the snow, his blood-red eyes looking up at her.

"Something tells me he needs to pick better targets."

She smiles, running a hand through his hair, helping him up.

"Then make yourself a less appealing target," she responds, "You may be an android, but you should dress like a rest of us."

She gives a quick glance over his light, open overcoat, thin khakis and t-shirt, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you suggest?", he asks.

She purses her lips, looking about...and nods, reaching into her winter jacket and unwinding her bright yellow scarf.

She wraps it around his neck, tucking it into his overcoat and closing the overcoat over it.

"There," she says, patting him on the chest, "You look almost normal. Now you just need some boots and you'll be inconspicuous."

He slides on his sunglasses, smiling.

"My eyes still look bloodshot."

"Not bloodshot, Brian. I think they look more like a sunset."

"You can't find any faults with me, can you?"

She smiles, pecking him on the lips.

"No, I can't. Now come on, I have a snowball with Niccolai's name written all over it."

She grabs his hand, pulling her with him as they chase after the boys in the field of snow...

Brian opens his eyes, staring at the muted florescent lights on the ceiling high above him.

He raises his right hand, seeing the replaced, seamless synthetic flesh, touching his chest and finding no cuts, no rips.

He's been repaired. Fully repaired, but...something feels different.

"Brian?"

He recognizes the accent on the spot, quickly sitting up to find Katrina Cossack and Robert Kalgick sitting in chairs next to a coolant-and-flesh covered worktable, looking at him uneasily.

She takes a pair of sweatpants from the floor, tossing it to him.

"Put on the pants, Brian," she says, "You're making us feel inadequate."

He pulls on the sweatpants, climbing off the table, clenching and unclenching his hands, looking about with a furrowed brow.

"Where am I?", he asks, "What time is it?"

"It's been nine hours since Bass attacked and nearly killed you," Katrina explains, "I repaired and upgraded you, since you'll no doubt find him and rescue Professor Lien. Or try, at least."

"I won't try. I will," Brian responds, "Where's my armor?"

"Shredded by one full impact of Bass's arm cannon. Am I getting through to you, just yet? Bass did not even break a sweat when he mauled you. If you will wait, I will give you things that will give you a chance in Hades."

"Fine. Just get me on my way."

Katrina sighs, walking out, leaving Brian alone with Robert, the two staring at each other for a long moment.

"I was my fault she's involved," Brian states, "Considering Wiley's tactics, she's most likely still alive."

"Most _likely?!_", Robert demands, "What if she's dead?!"

"Then I'll make sure Bass dies, to," Brian growls, "This is a normal rescue operation. I _have_ done these before."

"Yes. With me," Katrina says, walking in with a large suitcase, "Now, Brian. Let's get to work."

A storehouse in Eastern Germany.

Skullman, a tall, bone-white armored android, leans against the storehouse's wall, seven walkers doing their normal patrols of the area.

He should expect this. Like all of the other androids, he got totalled by Megaman, so he was reconstructed and given a menial task by the Creator. Boring as hell, but he never was too much into the 'kill the humans' thing. Not nearly as much as Bass.

_Christ, Bass,_ he mentally moans, _Father treats him like the prodigal son. Even gave the bastard a first name._

He looks up as he hears footsteps, arching an eyebrow as the new figure approaches.

Six feet tall, maybe an inch taller. Covered from neck to toe in black armor. Some of it like cloth or chain mail, but the sections at his chest, abs, hips, and shins are solid metal or plasmetal.

He wears a long black overcoat like a cape, swirling about in the wind, a head brace covering his head except for the top, black, unkempt hair spilling out. And a visor is hiding his eyes, which have a faint glow from underneath.

"This's private property," Skullman says, standing upright, "Get out."

"Where is he?", the man asks, in a low, growling voice.

"Where's who?"

"Wiley."

Skullman shrugs.

"Ain't my place to say," the android says, and waves flippantly, "Now get. Shoo."

The man doesn't move. Skullman sighs, the seven walkers assembling in front of him.

"Get him outta here," he says.

One of the walkers advances, an energy shield forming on the crimson wardroid's right forearm. It charges, raising it to strike...

And the man lunges out of the way, going under the strike, turning, and swinging an open knife-edge hand.

And severing the walker's head from its neck.

The walker explodes as it hits the ground, the man turning to them...and red eyes glow from underneath the visor.

"Get him!", Skullman orders.

The other six walkers charge, as the man draws a katana blade from his overcoat.

_"The sword is a specialty model, Brian. It is equipped with a monowire filament and a vibromotor, giving it not only impressive cutting ability, but increased cutting power."_

"Understood, Katrina. The design is also impressive. Who made it?"

"One of my father's friends. Jonathan Melitt."

Brian flips the switch on the sword's hilt as the six walkers coverge on him. Six walkers. All fully updated and upgraded. Normally, Megaman or Protoman wouldn't be able to handle six at once.

He smiles, faintly.

Time to see how well he was upgraded.

_"Based upon his designs and Dr. Light's designs, your psychokinesis has been channeled directly into your endoskeleton and musculature. It increased your strength and speed."_

"How much?"

"You can lift, at this point, at least twenty tons. Without further enhancement."

He leaps into the air, flipping about and slamming his heel into the face of a walker, swinging down his sword and slicing it diagnolly, not bothering to see the explosion as he turns, flipping sideways to avoid a plasma blast.

With a yell, he lunges forward, bisecting a walker and slamming its still-aloft torso with his fist, sending it careening into another walker and detonating them both.

One of the walkers coverts its shield into an energy blade, swinging it at him as Brian skips back, kicking aside the attacking hand and skipping into a heel kick, pushing it back as he grabs a walker behind him, snapping its neck and tossing it aside.

He snaps into a roundhouse, spinning as he snaps the walker's head to the side, raising his sword as he faces the walker again.

And slicing it clean down the middle, the walker exploding as he takes back the sword.

He turns to the disabled walker and the one remaining walker, a quick stab from his sword detonating the disabled robot as he turns to the last one. He twirls the blade about, sliding into a scabbard tied into his coat...and, smirks, his eyes red slits.

The walker fires, blasts curving around Brian as he forms a psychokinetic shield, narrowing his eyes and walking forward.

__

"How did he know about my powers, Katrina?"

"Professor Melitt had worked with my father. He figured it out, really. He also designed weapons, which is probably why he was killed. The weapons you have been given are the prototypes he designed, his greatest works."

He walks up to the walker, grabbing and crushing the arm cannon, gritting his teeth as the metal yields in his grip.

_"Unfortunately, your arm cannon is gone. It would not adapt to the enhancements and had to be removed."_

"I'll manage."

He slams his hand into the walker's face, sending the face grill careening into the CPU, the walker sputtering as it collapses, dead, to the ground.

And he turns to Skullman, extending his hand.

And gesturing for him to come over.

He snaps back, one fist behind his back, the other forward as the android walks over, narrowing his eyes.

Skullman lunges, his fists glowing as he surrounds them with ambient plasma energy...

And Brian's chambered fist strikes him in the throat, making him wheeze as he collapses to the ground.

He looks to the fallen android, then back to the warehouse, reaching behind him to the holster under his overcoat.

And drawing a long, twin-barrelled shotgun.

_"And this, Brian, is his greatest work."_

"It's a shotgun."

"It uses Interphasing technology. It folds space inside the barrel, multiplying the power of the plasma shells it uses. It could detonate a small warehouse with both barrels. And it could possibly penetrate Bass's shields with a good shot."

Brian cocks both barrels with a single thumb motion, and pulls the trigger.

Energy gathers at the barrels for a microsecond, and then bursts into two beams of yellow plasma.

And the warehouse explodes in a detonation of light, sound, and force.

Brian turns back to Skullman, cocking the barrels and pointing them at his head, a puddle of pale yellow liquid leading from the fallen android's crotch protector.

"Where...is...Wiley?"

Skullman swallows, hard, backing away, shaking.

"He...he's in a warehouse outside of Buffalo," he whimpers, "Honest, really...please, please...don't kill me..."

"I'm not going to kill you," he says, uncocking the gun, "I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell him I'm coming."

"W-what the Hell are you?"

Brian holsters the gun, reaching down and lifting up Skullman by the neck. He pulls him over...and smiles, darkly.

"I'm Breaker."

He tosses him aside, and disappears into a beam of ebon light. And Skullman finishes pissing himself, and collapses.


End file.
